


Love

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reveals to Daniel what he knows of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Jack watched Daniel sleep. The man had just come back from P3X-888. Janet wanted him to be watched over the next few days. Since Daniel had said no to the visit to McKenzie, she wanted Jack to stay with him. Since Daniel’s apartment had no spare room, Jack had convinced Daniel to stay with him. Everyone was worried at how Daniel would react to the fact that he had become a captive. Jack thought back over the account Daniel had given General Hammond. First, he had been knocked unconscious; next, he woke up to find himself the new pet of a Unas, made to travel over a long distance with a slight headache.

~

Daniel knew that he would have nightmares. He knew they would come. That was why he had shut the bedroom door. Jack didn’t need to hear them. Jack didn’t need to hear his friend beg the unknown man to stop, begging for the pain to be over and the rape to stop.

~

And the nightmare did come. But Daniel didn’t know that Jack was waiting for it. He didn’t know that Jack had heard it before. Right after his wife had been taken by Apophis. Jack sat down beside Daniel on the bed and started caressing his head. He knew that was the one spot on his body he could touch without getting a reaction other than calm. He continued until Daniel was calm and had stopped moving. He’d been doing it for years. Daniel never remembered the next morning and Jack never brought it up. He would give his friend as much peace as he could. And one bit of peace was almost ready to be delivered. A peace he hadn’t known since the rape had happened, knowing that the man who had done it was dead. Killed while in prison, killed for what he hadn’t been put in there for.

~

Daniel woke up the next morning and smelled the coffee and food Jack had made. He slowly got dressed for the day. He found Jack sitting at the kitchen table reading the mornings newspaper. On the table was a stack of mail. He recognized a letter from one of his friends. Jack explained that he had Sam get the mail for Daniel. Daniel looked through the mail. He wasn’t interested in most of it. However, a letter from the New York District Attorney caught his eye. He opened the letter and started to read it. Once done he quickly left the room.

Dear Mr. Jackson,

I am writing to let you know that Gabriel Johnson was killed four weeks ago. I reread your case file and thought you would like to know that the man who killed him gave a reason. He said that he had been raped as a child and when he found out what this man had done he killed him.

I hope this gives you some peace. And please thank Colonel O’Neill for giving me this address. It gives me great pleasure that I can tell you that this man is gone.

Sincerely,

Robert Hanson.

~

When Jack entered the room, Daniel wanted to know how long he had known about what had happened. Jack explained that he had known for quite a few years. All the while Daniel was sitting with his knees against his chest. Looking like a little lost boy. Jack tried to hurry in his explanation. Finally, Jack was done. Daniel nodded. He didn’t seem mad, just sad. Jack quickly told him that he had brought home some work for Daniel, the Ancient’s language that Daniel had been working on for a few years. Jack let him have his office. Daniel stayed in there most of the day.

Jack brought Daniel food through out the day knowing Daniel wouldn’t leave the room until dinner. The smell of spaghetti dragged Daniel out of the office and into the kitchen. Jack saw the tired smile on Daniel’s face. But he was happy. Jack smiled back at him. After dinner, they watched a movie. Halfway through Daniel fell asleep. He leaned against the side of the couch and curled into himself. Jack moved out of his recliner so that he could stretch Daniel out on the couch. He didn’t want him friend hurting his neck.

When Jack stood to leave the couch Daniel’s hand gripped his thigh and wouldn’t let go. Jack grabbed a pillow and laid Daniel’s head in his lap. He would stay for as long as Daniel wanted him to.  
The End


End file.
